Le paria
by khendraja-aro
Summary: Perdu au milieu de nulle part, Sasuke ne peut compter que sur un homme marqué, élu et paria à la fois, pour sauver son frère et pour sauver son âme.
1. Il était une fois

**Pour rester en adéquation avec la charte de ce site.**

_**A l'attention des plus jeunes ou des plus pudiques, YAOÏ, lemon et rating M :**_

_**Impliquent une relation entre deux hommes avec scènes érotiques suggestives implicites ou explicites selon les sensibilités qui ne conviennent pas à tous les lecteurs et peuvent les choquer. **_

_**Vous êtes responsables des choix de lecture que vous faites. **_

_**N'allez pas au risque de vous générez du malaise, au-delà de ce que vous êtes capable d'aborder ou d'accepter. **_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : propriété intellectuelle : M. Kishimoto que je remercie pour l'emprunt

**Résumé** : Perdu au milieu de nulle part, Sasuke ne peut compter que sur un homme marqué, élu et paria à la fois, pour sauver son frère et pour sauver son âme.

**Infos :**

Le monde dans lequel les persos vont vivre leur aventure est OCC mais inspiré de la carte des pays de Naruto.

Le distille est le vêtement que j'ai emprunté à Herbert et sa saga de Dune (meilleur vêtement pour le désert) ainsi qu'Iba que j'ai remixé à ma sauce pour en faire juste une graine.

Je me suis permise de détourner les mythes japonais, je ne pense pas qu'Amaterasu et Suzano m'en voudront vraiment. Cette fois je triture les dieux en plus des persos ^^.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le paria**

**Il était une fois…**

Lente marche sur le sable incandescent, les rayons durs frappent le sol qui se couvre d'un voile réfléchissant, mélange d'or et d'argent. Son regard se perd un instant sur ce paysage sans finitude, les ocres mêlés de rouges flirtent avec des ombres tremblantes. Enfin les voila, les terranes du berceau d'Amaterasu ! Il y sera en fin d'après-midi.

Il tire un peu plus sur sa capuche, protégeant ainsi ses yeux d'un bleu pur. Il remonte l'écharpe de toile sur ses lèvres et son nez. Il ajuste le tube de son distille et reprend sa marche.

Un serpi gris le fixe avant de le fuir en de longues circonvolutions arithmétiques. Sa tête triangulaire aux yeux rouges s'enfonce dans le sable. Il ondule une dernière fois et disparait, laissant les grains fins à nouveau vierge de toute écriture.

L'homme aspire une gorgée d'eau tiède et continue son chemin. Son pas lent le rapproche inexorablement de son but. Il trouvera le corps au berceau, il espère juste arriver à temps. Il est celui qui voit, il est la voix de « Kyuubi », il est l'enfant démon.

Sasuke tente de se tourner mais la douleur et la soif refoulent ses efforts. Ses paupières tuméfiées se soulèvent puis se referment aussitôt, il a mal. Ses yeux le brûlent, ses lèvres craquelées appellent comme une terre sèche appelle sa délivrance. Le sang a séché sur les nombreuses plaies qui courent sur sa peau, il sent la chaleur et les rayons cogner, ils l'écrasent et l'étouffent. Est-ce ainsi que tout va finir ? Où est-il, où est son frère ? Il fait si chaud, si chaud…

Le vent hurle à présent, s'engouffrant dans les anfractuosités façonnées par les mains invisibles de la déesse sur la roche séculaire. Le soleil est bas, les ombres viennent ramper, elles qui ont attendu toute la sainte journée pour prendre possession de la terre. Elles se glissent lentement, doigts effilés recouvrant la pierre, ombres plus obscures venant se nicher aux creux encore chaleureux, noyant le berceau dans un voile de mystère.

La vie s'agite, de petits animaux sortent de leurs repaires et dans son exile onirique, ils deviennent source et musique. Sasuke rêve qu'il est à nouveau sous les grappes de fleurs douces des haies de son jardin privé. La douleur qui le réveille par instant le ramène à la réalité. Il est seul et va mourir…

Un murmure… Il sent une présence, une pression douce posée sur ses lèvres abimées et puis l'eau tiède qui s'infiltre doucement. Il avale si vite qu'il s'en étrangle, crachotant douloureusement. Une main effleure son visage et l'apaise. Elle coiffe d'un geste doux ses mèches collées par le sang avant de le maintenir à nouveau.

Un murmure…

— Attendez avant d'avaler.

Puis la pression, le souffle chaud et cette eau tiède qui se déverse. Il laisse le liquide béni l'abreuver. Son sauveur le lui offre en un fin écoulement régulier puis se recule un peu.

Un murmure…

— Buvez maintenant… je recommencerais deux fois, je vous déplacerais ensuite.

Sasuke fait confiance, bercé par cette douceur le libérant de sa douleur.

Naruto observe. Il est arrivé juste à temps, le bel homme inconscient n'aurait pas vu le nouveau jour. Très précautionneusement, il le prend dans ses bras avant de le soulever. Il connait le chemin de pierre et de poussière qui mène au sanctuaire. Le renard lui a montré.

Avec délicatesse, il l'installe sur son dos. Ses pas tracent une ligne invisible, son chakra se déploie et les recouvre. Kyuubi soigne alors qu'il marche se dirigeant vers la falaise. Il en atteint le flanc, un chicot d'arbre épineux cache l'entrée secrète aux yeux des profanes. Il s'y faufile. L'espace y est étroit et sombre, les faces verticales se resserrent par endroit. De goulots en goulots, la sensation d'étouffement enserre comme une amante le voyageur avant de le libérer quand le chemin s'ouvre sur un cercle lumineux enchâssé dans cet écrin minéral. Son regard explore…

Sur sa gauche, le roc si lisse, tâché de gris et de noirs brillants, se creuse en une alcôve au plafond bas, un tapis de mousse jonche le sol. Dans ce renfoncement, des fougères sèches sont posées en une couche accueillante pour le voyageur épuisé. Il s'y dirige, déposant l'homme au sol. Il sort de son sac la grande couverture qu'il étend sur ce matelas naturel. Il allonge son blessé confortablement et le recouvre de la laine tissée. Il retire sa longue cape qu'il pose sous sa tête et se relève pour explorer l'endroit.

Au centre du cercle, un Sangre de Drago étend ses majestueuses branches. Naruto sourit quand il voit à son pied la liane de la mort enserrant de ses tiges l'écorce. Il a de quoi préparer une décoction cicatrisante et un breuvage pour sa transe. Sur la droite, il découvre un tapis de feuilles de Camote, il pourra creuser le sol et en récolter quelques unes pour le repas. Puis il se déplace jusqu'au petit cratère dans lequel s'écoule l'eau bienfaisante. Elle jaillit bien plus haut d'un escarpement et saute dans un tintement de clochette de pierre en pierre jusqu'à cette vasque naturelle dans laquelle elle ruissèle, avant de disparaître à nouveau par une petit faille dans les profondeurs du berceau.

Le sanctuaire : c'est ainsi que les vieux du village nomment cet endroit préservé. Seuls les marqués comme lui ont pu le trouver. Il est objet de nombreuses légendes et histoires. On dit que la déesse Amaterasu aurait soigné son frère Suzano après la bataille contre le dragon à huit têtes. Ils se seraient unis ici et auraient donné de nouveaux Dieux à l'univers.

Naruto se dirige vers son sac, le fouille et sort son outre de peau qu'il va remplir. Il lève la tête vers ce ciel qui peut tuer, le rouge fusionne avec le rose et le bleu, la nuit s'annonce doucement, elle sera froide.

Dans le désert le jour brûle et la nuit glace, la vie nait et meurt et son cycle est infini. Il voit déjà le maître des songes verser ses rêves dans l'espace, les petites étoiles qui dessinent son amphore commencent à luire faiblement. Il faut récolter les feuilles et l'écorce puis ramasser le bois mort maintenant et le préparer dans le foyer creusé dans une pierre plate près de l'alcôve.

Il remplit son pot en fer et prépare la décoction pour l'homme. Il sort une nouvelle peau qu'il déroule, il l'installe par ses lanières sur une forte branche comme on en ferait d'une marmite et vide l'outre en son centre. Il l'a dispose bien au dessus du feu, la chaleur constante réchauffera l'eau qu'il utilisera pour nettoyer son blessé. Il dépose dans le bois ronronnant les 6 patates douces. Il en écrasera deux ce soir dans de la pâte de Kaki.

Il prépare les linges qu'il laisse flotter dans les feuilles et les écorces, il attend… Quand tout est prêt, il s'approche de l'homme qui n'est toujours pas revenu à lui. A l'aide d'un de ses tubes, il laisse la décoction s'infiltrer entre les lèvres, Kyuubi les recouvre à nouveau de son chakra, il masse la gorge de l'homme, le liquide suit la route. Il prend une graine d'Iba qu'il porte à sa bouche, la mâchant jusqu'à en faire une pâte fluide, la mêlant de salive. Quand elle est prête, il se penche à nouveau sur les lèvres de l'homme. Entre deux tubes, il la laisse être lentement avalée. Ce puissant remède fera tomber les fièvres et combattra les infections.

Avec des gestes doux emprunts de révérence, il ôte le obi qui retient les pans du kimono lacéré. Il peut sentir la richesse et l'épaisseur du brocart sous ses doigts. Les éclairs et la lune tissés dévoilent la chevauchée d'un samouraï aux yeux rouge sang, des éventails signe de leur maison ont été rapportés dans le col et les manches mais le tissu est tâché et déchiré. Les pans écartés, il glisse le vêtement lentement pour ne pas réveiller les chairs en souffrance, il fait de même avec la culotte bouffante.

Naruto s'arrête quelques instants, l'homme est nu, des marques violacées marbrent sa peau si blanche qu'elle fait penser à un nuage de poudre de riz qui traverse les landes bleues du ciel quand le jour est plein sur les rizières. Les coupures et le sang dessinent d'obscènes violences sur ce corps si parfait. Il a été battu et fouetté. Délicatement Naruto pose les linges chauds et humides sur les plaies, il nettoie et désinfecte, retire les fibres de tissu qui s'y sont mêlées avec une légèreté du geste acquise lors de la préparation des corps avant leur dernier voyage. Il est troublé, la peau est chaude et douce sous ses doigts, elle réagit, tremblant parfois sous son soin, l'homme s'agite laissant quelques murmures douloureux s'échapper des lèvres qu'il a huilé. Il n'a pas cette habitude, les corps qu'il prépare, sont sans vie, froids et tout est silencieux.

Il mâche l'iba qu'il étale par la suite méticuleusement sur les chairs, le dos ressemble à une terre labourée, le ventre et le torse n'étant plus que palette de mauve, de jaune maladif et noir strié. Dans quelques jours, il ne restera rien de ces blessures, juste peut être encore la trace rosée de leurs places et puis tout redeviendra vierge, de ce blanc nacré marbré de bleu clair, là où les veines racontent le voyage de la sève sous l'écorce.

Un souffle soulagé s'enfuit des lèvres. Naruto voit les paupières papillonner quelques secondes avant de se soulever très légèrement. Des pupilles si sombres où le temps se suspend dans des profondeurs inconnues le regardent avec cette fragilité habitée de reconnaissance avant de disparaître à nouveaux. Naruto s'est reculé sous le choc. Est-ce un fils de Suzano ou le dieu lui-même venu prendre corps dans ces terres arides et délaissées des hommes ?

L'homme tente de s'exprimer, un chuchotement rouillé incompréhensible s'élève difficilement avant qu'un nouveau tube ne vienne se poser légèrement sur ses lèvres. Une respiration profonde fait vibrer la fine tige de bambou. Naruto se rapproche à nouveau pour murmurer

— Ne dites rien, dormez maintenant… je vous réveillerais pour le repas.

Les quelques gorgées avalées, Sasuke repart dans les songes. Naruto finit son travail. Il replace la couverture sur le voile de chanvre qui couvre le corps de l'homme et qui le protégera. C'est un voile saint qu'il utilise pour éviter la putréfaction pendant les jours de prières avant la cérémonie. Le renard lui a montré dans sa transe ce qu'il devait emmener pour ce voyage. Sa connaissance des rites aux morts lui permet de soigner mieux encore qu'un médecin des grandes villes, il possède des onguents et des baumes rares et précieux. Quand son protégé assoupi semble enfin se détendre. Il se lève, il faut qu'il s'occupe des patates et du camp, de sa propre couche et de la boisson qu'il doit brasser. Il faut qu'il nettoie les distilles et qu'il les prépare sinon la mort leur sera assurée plus tard. Et puis il ira se laver et réveillera l'endormi pour manger un peu.

La nuit qui s'est invitée, est pleine et les langues de feu illuminent d'une lumière douce le sanctuaire. Les branches du Sangre jouent des scènes fantomatiques de batailles anciennes sur la pierre qui étincelle. Ses veines de silex et d'obsidienne la tapissent d'un lierre minéral alors que le chant mélodieux de la petite cascade tinte doucement. Sasuke sent une chaleur purificatrice là où la douleur s'était abritée. Il ouvre doucement les yeux, observant le plafond de sa couche. Il remue ses doigts de pied et ses mains. Il est vivant…

Il s'interroge, laisse passer sa langue sur le bombé tendre qui devrait être brûlé et sec, elle glisse sur la matière épaisse et lisse qui le recouvre. Un léger goût d'amande envahit sa bouche. Naruto a relevé la tête alors qu'il nettoie l'intérieur du distille, il a senti que l'homme revenait à lui. Il observe...

— Vous vous réveillez, c'est bien…

Ce n'est plus un murmure mais un doux timbre grave et velouté que Sasuke entend. Surpris par cette interruption, il voile son regard de son éternelle impassibilité, ces prunelles ne laissent plus qu'une lumière lointaine et dénuée d'émotions. Paré de sa défense habituelle, il tourne la tête difficilement vers la voix. Il tente de parler mais le crissement étouffé qui s'échappe d'entre ses dents ne laisse passer que des sons mats et morts.

— Ne faites pas d'efforts, j'ai vu le gonflement de votre gorge. Il vous faudra cette nuit et de l'iba pour que vous puissiez vous exprimer… demain peut-être en fin de journée, je pense !

Le regard sombre court sur l'homme. Des cheveux libres et sauvages en mèches épaisses couleur de bronze fondu sous la lumière du feu et ce regard qui le perd, ce bleu pur comme un ciel ou une mer qui l'observe gentiment, il est fasciné et dérangé à la fois. Il descend sur les avants bras découverts. Le feu joue sur la peau dorée, ses flammes portent des symboles d'une langue ancienne qu'il ne reconnait pas. Il cligne des yeux, est-ce une hallucination ? Non, le tatouage est inscrit dans le cou de la même façon, le tracé noir et rouge suit les lames orangées mêlées d'ocres brûlées.

L'homme pose l'étrange vêtement qui occupe ses mains sur le sol. Il se déplace alors prêt du feu, Sasuke suit attentivement tous ses gestes. Il se tourne vers lui et sourit.

— Vous allez manger un peu ce soir… C'est une purée de patates et de fruits, j'y ai mêlé de l'iba pour votre gorge… enfin voilà….

L'homme s'approche et s'agenouille, il pose le pot et l'assiette.

— Quel est votre prénom… moi c'est Naruto… dites le votre, je vais essayer de lire sur vos lèvres.

Son regard fixe se pose. Avant même que Sasuke ne tente d'articuler quelque chose, il voit les sourcils se froncer et sent un effleurement. Surpris, ses yeux cherchent l'homme qui s'est déjà relevé fouillant dans son sac, il revient avec un pot qu'il ouvre. L'odeur de l'amande s'en dégage. Le visage de Naruto est sérieux et grave alors qu'il masse légèrement du bout du doigt les lèvres permettant au baume d'être absorbé. L'impression est étrange pour Sasuke qui laisse sa bouche se détendre sous le touché. Encore une fois, son regard tente de capturer celui de l'homme qui reste concentré sur sa tâche.

Il se décide donc à dire son prénom en séparant chaque syllabe, le geste doux devient presque caresse alors qu'il entend le rire du blond. Il faut quelques minutes et d'autres rires pour que Naruto puisse enfin prononcer son prénom. Un léger sourire flotte aux lèvres de Sasuke qui aurait aimé parfois le frapper pour certains jeux de mots et enfantillages.

Pendant les vingt minutes qui suivent, Naruto lui explique un peu les soins qu'il lui a donné, l'effet de l'iba, l'état dans lequel se trouve son corps, le temps qu'il aura besoin pour s'en remettre. Tout cela rythmé par l'alternance des cuillères de purée tiède et du tube de bambou.

Fatigué et somnolant, Sasuke part doucement sous le flot de paroles, l'homme blond semble si volubile et joyeux de communiquer. Il ressent la chaleur et la force des mains qui le déplacent et vérifient quelques unes de ses plaies avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Il est en sécurité.

Naruto sourit, il a dû le souler de paroles comme à son habitude. Avec délicatesse, il repousse une longue mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de déployer une seconde couverture qu'il remonte sur le corps endormi. Il se lève sans précipitation, range le matériel qu'il utilise pour entretenir les distilles. Il couvre le reste de purée et va laver l'assiette et la cuillère. Il prépare son breuvage qu'il pose sur les braises.

L'odeur forte de la liane de mort envahit le sanctuaire, la boisson est prête. Il défait donc sa chemise de lin qu'il dépose près du sac. Il en ressort une petite boîte qu'il ouvre délicatement par la même occasion. Elle renferme un onguent à base de myrrhe et de graines de Datura. Il étale cette crème sur ses lèvres avant d'oindre son front et le symbole de la roue de vie qu'il porte autour de son nombril. Le tatouage noir luit à la lueur des flammes.

Il s'assoit en tailleur et boit doucement le breuvage. Il ferme les yeux en regardant une dernière fois Sasuke. Sa paume posée dans la main gauche forme la coupe de la réception, ses bras détendus reposent sur ses genoux. Il entonne un très vieux chant dans une langue qu'on ne parle plus. La mélodie sacrée s'élève et redescend dans des murmures graves, la nuit écoute la mélopée qui raconte les origines et les esprits. Dans un souffle profond, sa voix s'éteint. Il a quitté son corps voyageant dans les mondes interdits.

_L'herbe verte et lumineuse danse sous une brise légère, sa douceur caresse ses pieds nus. Le soleil est haut alors… Devant lui, Kyuubi assis, le regarde. Les neuf queues dessinent un éventail rouge et or… Les yeux de profonde sagesse qui le fixent, l'appellent à le suivre. Il plonge son regard bleu dans l'abysse sombre qui l'observe..._

_Les images défilent : une clairière entourée d'érables rouges, des pétales d'or qui tombent doucement au sol qu'ils recouvrent : une grotte, Sasuke le regardant fièrement une épée à la main et la voix sans âge qui résonne : kusanagi. Un chemin escarpé sur la montagne, il marche à côté de Sasuke. Les pétales d'or dansent et retombent : une ville, un cachot sombre et froid, un homme aux cheveux argentés retenu par des chaînes. Les pétales d'or dansent et retombent : un bel homme aux cheveux longs dans les bras de Sasuke, un sourire entre les larmes et la voix sans âge : les fils de Suzano. _

_Le vent se lève, faisant tourner les pétales d'or, les neuf queues se referment sur la clairière, la sphère ardente disparait dans les ténèbres. _

Naruto ressent la fraîcheur de l'air mordre sa peau, le chant de la cascade flotte autour de lui. Il prend une longue inspiration. Il est revenu. Son regard intense parcourt la forme endormie sur le sol. Il finit par fixer le visage paisible. Il reste ainsi quelques minutes puis s'étire et se lève, il réalimente le feu qui devra tenir jusqu'au matin.

Il remet sa chemise et se dirige vers l'homme. Doucement, il retire sa cape et l'étend sur le sol près du corps. Il s'allonge partageant la seconde couverture. De sa main, il déplace la tête de Sasuke dans le creux de son coude. L'homme murmure mais ne bouge pas. Il se colle alors contre lui, laissant sa main peser sur le haut de sa cuisse. L'homme repose dans ce cocon de pierre et de chair. La fatigue prend Naruto et le sommeil l'étreint. Avant d'avoir pu décrypter son voyage, il s'endort.

* * *

Il fait bon ce matin dans le sanctuaire, cet endroit préservé n'est ni trop froid la nuit, ni trop chaud dans la journée. Sasuke se doute qu'au dehors, l'impression de four doit déjà se ressentir. Il somnole encore alors que Naruto chantonne doucement sous l'eau fraîche qui déborde joyeusement de son ingénieuse marmite qu'il a installée sous la cascade. Il frotte ses cheveux avec vivacité alors qu'une mousse onctueuse les recouvre. Les rayons de l'astre viennent caresser les gouttelettes, allumant de minuscules éclats étincelants.

Sasuke bouge légèrement son corps qu'il sent revivre. Tournant la tête vers la vasque, il ouvre ses paupières et laisse son regard s'habituer à la luminosité qui éclate dans le sanctuaire. Il retient sa respiration sous le spectacle qui s'offre à lui.

Fasciné, il lit l'histoire inscrite sur le beau corps qu'il observe. Le renard mythique trône au creux des reins de son sauveur semblant l'observer attentivement. Les neufs queues voyagent sur la peau dorée, elles redessinent les muscles fermes du dos, viennent s'enrouler le long des jambes et des bras, couvrent les fesses bombées, repartent sur les hanches étroites, jouent sur la nuque pour disparaître dans le cou. Sur chacune d'elles, des kanji noirs et rouges glissent sur les courbes, racontant des secrets envoutants.

Quand Naruto se tourne, sentant qu'il est observé. Sasuke est pris d'un hoquet. Les queues de Kyuubi parcourent la peau, remontent sur une épaule, s'enroulent autour d'un téton et finissent par cibler de leurs pointes sombres et acérées la roue de vie qui cercle le nombril en neuf rayons. Sasuke ne peut détacher son regard, le laissant suivre les arabesques qui jouent sur ce corps d'homme. Songe et magie, chaque mouvement fait vivre la fresque. Il voudrait laisser ses doigts lire cette peau…

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça… Je sais… Je suis un marqué… Je suis laid.

Ses yeux alors papillonnent, il grommèle une réponse qui semble venir de ses entrailles. Est-ce que Naruto est un idiot ? Laid, il est œuvre d'art vivante, livre sacré pour l'initié, éphèbe que l'on garde jalousement dans ses appartements au palais. Alors que son sauveur termine ses ablutions, Sasuke force sa voix, il veut lui dire. C'est une étrange sonorité de pierres concassées qui s'élève dans le sanctuaire.

— Idiot !

Naruto s'ébroue comme un animal libre et sauvage. Son regard fier croise les pupilles ennemies, cherchant les traces du sarcasme et du dégoût. Surpris, il l'est. Ce qu'il voit est chaleureux, presque dévorant… presque intime… Il sent ses pommettes rougir et se retourne gauchement pour s'habiller.

Ce regard, il l'a déjà rencontré une fois au temple quand la prêtresse et le scribe ont dessiné sur sa peau l'esprit renard qui l'habite. Il se rappelle des mains douces glissant lentement, des baisers humides et de ces endroits éveillés sous les doigts de l'artiste.

Il se souvient du désir et puis du plaisir. Il se souvient de la tension et de l'urgence, des mouvements fluides et de la brûlure. Il se souvient de cette vie née sous sa peau et qui appelle, de cette puissance dans ses reins, de ces souffles ardents.

Il se souvient de sa mort, son esprit flottant jusqu'à cette sphère de feu. Il se souvient de Kyuubi l'entourant de ses queues, léchant son corps encore tremblant et puis… Ce monde que l'on ne voit pas… Le monde où tout se fait et se défait sous la danse des pétales d'or.

Alors il se sent vulnérable et fragile, là, dans ce sanctuaire, devant ce regard intense qui rappelle ses souvenirs. Ces jours sacrés qui ont fait de lui ce qu'il est : la voix de Kyuubi, le paria aux yeux des hommes. Il gronde d'une voix basse, défiant les dieux, la terre et cet étranger.

— Ne te fous pas de moi…

Sasuke se sent blessé, en colère, il ne sait pourquoi. Ce ton autoritaire et déterminé qui n'a jamais été émis envers lui le frappe plus durement que les coups qu'il a reçus. Cet homme magnifique, élu des divinités, qui semble acculé comme une bête traquée… à Konoha, dans le clan dirigeant, le clan Uchiwa, il aurait été séduit par les hommes et les femmes. Son frère même l'aurait lié au clan, les voyants sont rares. Il préfère se tourner. Il lui dira plus tard à cet idiot.

Naruto regarde la cascade rebondir, des images du passé revenant dans son esprit. Enfant courant sous les rires méchants ou les silences haineux, fouillant les poubelles pour se nourrir, habillé de loques sales, dormant dans les recoins à peine abrité de la pluie et du froid. Et ce nom craché comme une insulte, recraché inlassablement avec une certaine délectation : « enfant démon »… quand les autres voyaient la roue de vie et les marques sur ses joues.

Oui, c'est un marqué et sa vie était laide avant son maître, sa vie était dure avant Jiraya et leur fuite de Konoha. Se trompe-t-il ? Cet homme semble différent. Son regard est différent…

* * *

**suite au prochain épisode**


	2. Il était une fois le jardin

**Disclaimer** : propriété intellectuelle : M. Kishimoto que je remercie pour l'emprunt

**Résumé** : Naruto a traversé le désert pour trouver Sasuke, l'homme que sa divinité lui demande de sauver. Leurs premières heures forgent un lien encore invisible.

**RAR :**

Je voulais remercier **Zassou**, **NSF**, **petitbeurrelu**, **Red apple**, **Guest** et **Groumde**, j'ai été touchée par vos commentaires, ils m'ont coupé la chique, ce n'est pas peu dire !

J'aime écrire, cette belle aventure ne peut exister qu'avec vous tous au fil des textes et je vous en suis reconnaissante.

Pour clore ces remerciements, je ne connaissais pas Boterro, j'ai donc été m'informer, je n'ai pas encore lu un de ces textes mais c'est très attirant au vu des articles, alors merci aussi de me permettre de m'enrichir ^^.

**Info :**

J'avais besoin d'un adjectif pour parler d'arc sculpté comme une toile de soie, j'ai donc inventé _« arcanéenne »_, je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans le dico mais peut être qu'il existe déjà, je ne sais pas, néanmoins il répond bien au sens que je veux qu'il possède.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Il était une fois… le jardin **

Fuir le sanctuaire, Naruto en ressent le besoin. Sans distille, sortir est folie dangereuse.

Il perçoit le bruissement que fait le froissement des fougères sèches sous les mouvements difficiles de Sasuke sonorités cassées et rêches des feuilles qui se brisent. L'homme cherche un soulagement aux douleurs de son corps. Naruto ne le regarde pas, il sait qu'il l'a blessé. Pour amoindrir cette distance naissante entre eux, il décide de s'occuper du feu.

Sasuke s'agite, laissant échapper des murmures torturés. Alors, Naruto entonne un chant rarement entendu des hommes car les maîtres se font discrets et les guerres rares. La mélodie est grave et lente, elle monte doucement dans le sanctuaire, remplissant l'espace d'un souffle né de la terre. C'est un chant de paix, celui qui naguère émanait sur les lieux de bataille en brume ouatée et confortable. Il chassait l'air vicié par la mort et la peur, apaisant les âmes, calmant les plaintes, rassurant les hommes.

Sur sa couche, Sasuke qui cherche le repos se détend. Baigné dans cette étrange mélopée, son esprit se libère de la colère. Il tourne doucement son regard vers Naruto qui le fixe. Il n'y a besoin d'aucuns mots, d'aucunes excuses. Le bleu limpide parle de pardon. Un sourire à peine né, apparait aux lèvres de l'homme avant qu'un « Idiot » complice ne résonne un instant dans la voute de pierre.

Rassurés l'un et l'autre, ils se laissent aller à cette paisible tranquillité qui règne et Naruto sourit simplement heureux tout en chantant. Il retourne au feu pour préparer le repas.

Le soleil monte et la purée de fruits est prête. Il se dirige vers l'homme somnolant, il pourrait l'appeler mais parler semble à présent déraisonnable alors il ose timidement caresser la peau douce de la tempe de son protégé avant de replacer la mèche d'encre nuit qui coure sur sa joue.

Les paupières papillonnent avant de laisser les iris surprises se fixer sur lui. Il reste subjugué devant le jeu profond de multiples émotions qui passe, ne laissant que la trace d'un regard maintenant calme et tout en retenue. Il sourit encore un peu malgré un début de gène, penaud d'avoir été sur cette brutale défensive. Il ne sait que faire exactement et finit par bégayer quelques absurdités douteuses entrecoupées de petits rires. Le sourcil de Sasuke se lève dans une interrogation muette mais il cherche à ne pas trahir son amusement naissant. Cette façon empruntée et peu sûre de son sauveur l'amène à conclure qu'il a un petit quelque chose d'idiot et d'attendrissant, un mélange de maturité écrasante et de personnalité joyeuse et brouillonne.

Il lui plait, il possède cette honnêteté désarmante si rare. L'homme de pouvoir qu'il est, a peu d'amis. Les hommes de son clan portent leurs masques nés de l'intrigue et de l'ambition. Naruto est rafraichissant. Il remarque l'effet déstabilisant de son regard neutre et de son silence, il décide d'adoucir son expression.

Naruto se calme et reprend une conversation plus cohérente tout en l'installant avant de porter à ses lèvres la première cuillère de fruits écrasés. Il prend une décision qui le surprend lui-même, il est avare de son histoire. Pourtant il ressent le besoin de faire confiance, de se lier, de se dévoiler à l'autre. Peut-être que ce regard différent en est l'origine ?

Il raconte alors comme on conte une histoire : celle de l'enfant démon dans les rues de Konoha.

Sasuke écoute et suit le petit garçon orphelin qui coure le temps du jour entre jeux solitaires et repos dans les herbes hautes. Son cœur se serre quand l'enfant subit la haine et l'indifférence alors qu'il cherche dans les amas délaissés des étales du marché sa pitance. La colère monte quand l'enfant pleure et se débat sous les coups de l'homme furieux qui lui hurle qu'il est un démon. Il désire et envie aussi fortement que les perles bleues qui observent, caché derrière le fourré, les enfants du même âge jouant dans le jardin privé. Il frissonne quand le vent s'engouffre sous les haillons malgré les toiles des sacs de riz qui font office de couverture. Il hume avec délice les parfums de paradis du ramen que Maître Teuchi offre discrètement derrière son magasin. Il ressent la douce chaleur de la main de la fille du maître quand elle la glisse tendrement sur la joue striée, il le ressent aussi sûrement que celle de sa mère quand elle le réconfortait.

Konoha se dessine à travers le récit et la vie de ceux moins bien nés, celle des gens simples et de leurs travers qui peuplent les maisons de papiers et de bois. Il se souvient de ses sorties du pavillon familiale, il revoit encore les hommes et les femmes lui montrer respect et admiration. Pour certains, cela allait jusqu'à l'adoration. Comme si son frère et lui était divins et visitaient leur terre, le sol en devenant sacré. Il se souvient aussi de la douleur… il n'y aura plus de doux baisers sur son front le soir avant le repos, il n'y aura plus de mains glissant dans ses cheveux… Il n'y en a jamais eu pour l'homme blond, les connaitra-t-il ses gestes emprunts de tendres pudeurs ?

Le silence se fait avant que la voix profonde ne reprenne la parole.

— … Sasuke… garde les yeux fermés, je dois te laver et refaire les soins.

L'instant se suspend dans l'étincelante lumière du sanctuaire, le ramenant dans l'endroit et son temps. La retenue colore les joues des deux hommes d'un rose léger. Cela semble délicat de toucher l'homme éveillé, seconde fragile qui rappelle pour l'un la beauté révélée sous l'eau claire de la cascade et pour l'autre, la chair vivante non endormie. Elle s'efface doucement sous la respiration calme que prend Naruto, l'habitant d'une conscience sage.

Ce changement permet à Sasuke de créer cette distance nécessaire qui le libère et le fait observateur. Avec sérénité, il suit du regard « la voix de Kyûbi » agir et le découvrir.

Les mains aux gestes exacts et doux courent sur sa peau. Quand les doigts légers passent le tissu humide sur son aine, paniqué, il frémit. Mais déjà Naruto s'affaire dans un mouvement rapide à le laver, évitant ainsi au malaise de s'installer. Il espère quand même un rapide rétablissement, lui qui n'autorise même pas ses servantes à assister à son bain. Le rose disparu réapparait bien plus prononcé, il préfère fermer les yeux finalement.

— Je vais te laisser après… je dois trouver le jardin et le lac du songe… La tradition dit que le berceau est maison riche pour le nouveau né !

— Hum…

— Je termine les soins et tu pourras te rendormir.

La douleur s'échappe des lèvres pincées de Sasuke en gémissements déchirants quand les doigts changent les cataplasmes d'iba sur ses plaies. Les nouveaux qui les remplacent, calment les lancements qui battent sous sa peau comme un tambour sourd et lointain. La fatigue le prend soudainement, son esprit s'évade alors qu'un nouveau voile de chanvre est posé délicatement sur son corps sensible.

Naruto se relève après avoir installé confortablement son protégé. Il range ses baumes, jette au feu les linges salis. Il se déshabille puis glisse son corps nu dans le distille. Il vérifie les attaches qui ne laisseront passer aucun grain de sable, ni échapper aucune perle d'humidité. Il se couvre de sa cape et accroche un kunaî au pli d'armement du vêtement de cuir. Il est prêt. Il quitte le sanctuaire, caressant du regard une fois de plus l'homme endormi.

D'un pas lent et assuré, il chemine entre les parois et sent l'air lourd et suffoquant du désert l'accueillir dans son étreinte brûlante. Levant les yeux, il cherche la marque du boyau qui devrait mener au jardin. A deux cent pieds de là, la roche sombre et crénelée se couvre de fines stries d'argile rouge. Elles dessinent dans la pierre un signe mystérieux et érodé. Il se dirige mesurant son effort.

Le désert ne demande pas la force des hommes qui le traversent mais leur constance et leur endurance. Il est grand maître de l'économie et forge ses fils dans la mesure et le silence. Gara, maître-sorcier de Suna, marqué et frère de Naruto en est sa plus belle œuvre. Son regard jade, fixe et acéré, lit la lumière et l'ombre qui habite les cœurs, sa voix ne résonne que pour dire. Il est silence qui écoute les crissements du sable qui susurrent. Il est le premier, celui qui porte l'un des grands esprits. Il est l'enfant éprouvé et comme le désert met à l'épreuve ses fils, Ichibi éprouve la résistance et l'endurance de son marqué.

Naruto ne peut que sourire, sa terre d'origine est plus bruyante, plus vivante, plus féminine. Konoha est pays de feu. Chacun de ses composants mêle sa chanson comme des amis le feraient de leurs voix autour d'un camp joyeux. Kyûbi est vie infinie, puissance sans limite, ruse et malice, joie et jeu. Naruto fait naître la crainte comme il fait naître le rire léger.

Il a enfin atteint l'excavation et s'agenouille tentant de percevoir ce qui se trouve derrière. Le passage permet à un homme de se faufiler s'il rampe. Il espère que le boyau n'est qu'une porte, c'est angoissant.

Respirant profondément, il se couche et passe la plaie béante qui ouvre sur la nuit. Ses muscles se relâchent quand il comprend qu'il pourra se relever et marcher naturellement. Le boyau semble monté doucement sur plusieurs mètres avant de se relever plus escarpé et plus étroit. Le renard s'invite dans son esprit alors qu'il se dresse, le chakra rouge recouvre son corps de la tête aux pieds. La voix caverneuse discute dans une langue inconnue, une autre plus douce et féminine lui répond.

Il tremble, il sait… Il sent la mort.

Il ralentit son pas et se concentre, chacun de ses mouvements le rapproche. Quand il parviendra au jardin, il devra se battre pour sa vie et pour la suprématie du renard. Alors il écoute les sons, observe la densité de cette lumière qui commence à filtrer dans le boyau. Sa main vient naturellement chercher la poignée du Kunaï et ses doigts se referment sur le métal tiède. Il ralentit encore un peu alors qu'il aperçoit l'arche lumineuse qui ouvre sur l'oasis.

Et puis ses nerfs se tendent, son oreille affutée écoute le chant des oiseaux, le bourdonnement des insectes, il cherche à capter le son étranger à cette nature. Là, il perçoit un infime feulement comme celui d'un chat qui guette excité une proie espérée. Ses genoux plient alors qu'il arrondit son dos. Il n'est pas proie mais prédateur, le plus dangereux car le plus fort. Son pied presse fortement sur le sol, lui donnant l'impulsion pour sa course rapide. Il surgit sous le soleil traite qui s'amuse à le révéler mais il continue, l'arbre qui abrite la mort n'est pas loin.

Yugido bondit de la branche qui surplombe l'entrée du jardin, attaquant vicieusement de ses deux lames l'homme qui réagit rapidement. Le kunaï glisse sur l'une d'elles jusqu'à la garde alors qu'il désarme de son autre main son adversaire. Le combat se fait plus équilibré avant que la puissance mêlée à la force de l'homme ne prenne l'ascendant sur la guerrière aguerrie. Elle commence à ressentir la fatigue dans ses muscles brutalisés. L'homme est dangereux, quel pouvoir pourrait le contrer ? Kyûbi n'a pas encore recouvert de son manteau le marqué. Elle sait qu'elle est vaincue et Nibi, l'esprit qui l'habite se dévoile, forçant son corps à s'agenouiller en signe de respect.

Naruto se redresse, replaçant son kunaï. Une goutte de sueur file de sa tempe au menton. Il régule sa respiration en observant la belle femme blonde toujours au sol. Il attend…

Les voix reprennent leur dialogue mystérieux dans son esprit. Son chakra rouge n'est plus qu'une aura mince et ondulante. Enfin il tend une main ferme vers la femme qui se relève un sourire lumineux aux lèvres. Elle est grande et belle, puissante et sauvage guerrière aux yeux des hommes. Son haut de cuir dégage ses épaules et ses bras sur lesquels dansent en de troublants tourbillons deux langues noires d'ébène aux kanji blancs. Nibi, le second, le nécromancien l'a marquée.

Il se défait de sa cape et s'approche doucement. Ses lèvres recouvrent celles chaudes et souples dans le baiser rituel. Les mains de la femme caressent à leur tour les joues, ses doigts suivent le dessin des trois fines marques gentiment. Ses propres mains se posent sur la peau velouté et moite du combat. Elles voyagent jusqu'aux coudes en un lent et tendre effleurement.

Leurs gestes sont lents et gracieux, il n'y a pas de désir d'homme mais l'alchimie des grands esprits qui frôlent et mêlent leur immatérialité. Les chakras dansent encore quelques secondes avant que Yugido et Naruto ne se séparent.

— Je suis celui qui voit, je suis la voix de Kyûbi, je suis l'enfant démon et je m'appelle Naruto.

— Je suis l'ombre et la mort, la nuit des passés, je suis l'enfant à la robe de deuil, je m'appelle Yugido.

Le regard de Naruto suit à la mention le voile noir qui entoure les hanches rondes et s'ouvre sur le cuir de jambières estampées. Les langues noires dessinent sur la peau à peine dévoilée les mêmes tourbillons fantasmagoriques. Yugido est belle et désirable mais qui la touche perd don âme.

— Viens Naruto, voici le jardin, assurément je n'en suis pas la gardienne mais j'y vis à la demande de Nibi la plus part du temps.

L'oasis est immense, ce cratère naturel recouvre le haut plateau du berceau et n'est accessible que par le boyau. La roche s'affine en une dentelle ciselée recouvrant la végétation comme l'ombrelle protège la blancheur poudrée d'une impératrice. Elle calligraphie sur le sol des ombres mouvantes. Il est patio de palais qui s'étend librement dans la douceur de l'air. De nombreux arbres fruitiers y poussent et les fleurs recouvrent le sol d'un dense tapis coloré.

De nombreux chants égaient de notes joyeuses ce jardin suspendu : oiseaux, insectes, petits rongeurs et lynx à la robe bleutée sur fond de vrombissements enjoués du geyser qui a formé le lac. Sur sa bande de terre et de sable, une famille de tortues Crystal, nom dû au tranchant et à la brillance de sa carapace, somnolent nonchalamment. Les chemins d'un vert profond qui serpentent parmi la végétation luxuriante, semblent avoir été tracés par le pinceau de la déesse même.

Naruto envouté, suit Yugido, il trébuche parfois quand son regard se perd sur la voute arcanéenne. Les anciens ne connaissent que le nom des trésors du berceau mais n'ont jamais vu ce paradis caché. Leurs pas les guident vers un renfoncement caché par de grands néfliers, ils serpentent entre les troncs et voient apparaître comme sorties de l'ossature même de la roche de sombres colonnes qui s'entrelacent en trois grandes arches reposant sur la pierre brillante. Yugido a tendu entre elles de grandes tentures peintes représentant Nibi.

Le temple de voile est maison pour la femme qui soulève délicatement le tissu, laissant passer son invité. Ils s'installent sur les futons alors qu'elle lui sert un thé vert frais mais Naruto ne demande pas la provenance. Quelques obscurs recoins de la roche doivent garder à température basse l'eau de la source.

— J'ai préparé des provisions, il y a du riz, des œufs, du lait de soja et des nèfles pour toi et ton protégé.

— Tu sais que je ne suis pas seul ?

— Près du geyser, la roche se brise et disparait. Son bord fracturé plonge bien en dessous. La cascade née du lac s'élance sur ses escarpements jusqu'au cratère qui la reçoit… J'observe de cet endroit le sanctuaire depuis ton arrivée.

— Mais alors tu aurais pu intervenir bien avant !

— Nibi a refusé que je vienne en aide à l'homme. Je l'aurais fait si tu avais pris du retard.

— Ha… et bien penses-tu que Nibi dans sa grande sagesse, accepterait que nous montions nous installer ici. Le ton sarcastique et coléreux n'échappe pas à Yugido.

— Tu ne peux pas Naruto. Mais j'ai des souvenirs vivants à te transmettre, le permets-tu ?

— Oui,oui

Malgré le mécontentement affiché, Yugido pose alors son front en fermant les yeux sur celui de Naruto. Son chakra apparait en une fine aura. Les images naissent dans l'esprit de l'homme. Il voit son maître et l'entend lui demander de le rejoindre avec Sasuke sur le Mont Myoboku. Une danse d'étoiles dans la nuit d'encre fait disparaître la scène. Il voit alors un homme aux yeux cerclés de mauve et à la longue chevelure qui travaille sur des charmes et des fioles. La danse d'étoiles chasse encore une fois la scène et ce même homme s'assoit maintenant sur le siège éventail souriant méchamment à la femme qui porte une rose dans ses mèches bleues. Les étoiles dansent une dernière fois avant que la pression sur son front se fasse plus légère. Yugido s'est éloignée et s'est rassie. Il se frotte un peu la peau qui ressent le crépitement du chakra. Qu'il n'aime pas cet intrusion et cette façon de communiquer, il ne s'y ait jamais fait pas même avec Gara.

— Nibi parle de mort et de pari. L'homme que tu a vu semble faire des expériences qui sont interdites pour les non-initiés. Il n'est pas autorisé à faire de la nécromancie, ce n'est pas un marqué.

— J'en parlerais à Sasuke, je ne sais pas encore son histoire et ce que nous devons faire ensemble.

— Il s'appelle Sasuke… il est beau… tu es beau…

Naruto grimace mais ne répond pas. Ce matin fut amplement suffisant, il ne veut pas parler de cela. Pourtant Yugido est vraiment belle, il ne sait pourquoi il n'arrive pas à accepter le tatouage. Non il ment, ceux sont les marques qui rayent ses joues de trois lignes plus sombres, celles qui font de lui la preuve de l'existence des esprits. Cette femme pourrait être anonyme dans la foule. Lui, ne le peut. Timidement il reprend la parole.

— Veux-tu partager notre repas ce soir ?

— Je dois quitter tôt le jardin, il me faudra partir avant la levée de l'astre. Je dois gagner Suna et parler à Gara, lui apprendre que le rituel s'est accompli. Je viendrais jusqu'au passage du fennec.

— C'est d'accord, je prends les provisions et je redescends prévenir Sasuke.

— Attends Naruto, j'ai récupéré du bois pour faire la civière qui te permettra de le transporter. Tu devras partir le matin qui suit le mien.

— Mais Jiraya est à dix jours de marche…

— Fait confiance, tu as suivi le chemin secret de Suna au berceau, il ne t'a fallu que trois jours alors que les hommes et les caravanes en mettent douze.

C'est dans une atmosphère paisible qu'ils finissent leur breuvage. Naruto se soule de cette vie riche qu'est le jardin, il hume les parfums suaves et lourds des plantes rares qui se mêlent à l'encens qui brûle lentement dégageant ses essences sacrées. La chaleur est douce et cotonneuse. Quelques fois, une brise vient jouer dans les plis et replis des voiles qui frémissent les éventant doucement. Le soleil poursuit sa route et les ombres mouvantes qui caressent le sol forment de nouveaux mystères. Il est temps qu'il redescende. Il ne peut pas laisser Sasuke seul si longtemps, il a besoin de soins. Il se lève remerciant Yugido. Elle lui apporte le sac qu'elle a préparé puis le reconduit vers le boyau.

Naruto repart, l'obscurité se referme lentement sur lui lors de la descente et le jardin devient rêve puis souvenir lointain quand il atteint le goulot. Il s'allonge après avoir fait passer le sac et retrouve l'étreinte mortelle du désert, son baiser ardent lui ôte le souffle un instant. Il se relève, le sable vibre et les formes s'estompent dans un miroir de lumière blanche qui brûle aussi sûrement la rétine que l'air les poumons. Il avance, deux cent pieds, les chicots d'arbres et puis Sasuke…

Quand il passe la pierre, son regard cherche et un sourire nait sur ses les lèvres. L'homme dort paisiblement, il a réussi à rejeter la couverture de laine, le voile de chanvre se soulève au grès de sa respiration.

Naruto pose le sac près du foyer, il retire son distille, prend son savon et l'outre de lait qu'il a décidé de maintenir au frais en la laissant reposer dans la vasque après sa nouvelle douche. Tout occupé à repenser aux événements et aux images transmises par Yugido, il ne note pas l'intérêt avec lequel deux iris sombres suivent ses mouvements. Sasuke a senti sa présence dans son sommeil, elle est apparue comme un rêve lumineux, une forme éthérée marchant dans sa nuit.

Son regard parcourt ce corps avec autant de fascination que le matin. En lui s'éveille un besoin qu'il ne peut encore identifier, un désir de laisser ses doigts lire cette peau, en dévoiler les mystères, en révéler les secrets. Il sent la magie du sanctuaire qui baigne d'une lumière dorée le corps. Tout est chatoyant et même la pierre se pare de miroitements. Les terranes d'Amaterasu sont bénites par la déesse, elles sont sanctifiées.

Il laisse dériver son imagination en suivant le tracé d'une langue de feu qui remonte sur la hanche en une courbe douce. Il s'arrête sur Kyûbi, le renard semble vivant comme s'il attendait. Attiré malgré lui, Sasuke a l'esprit qui chavire, avalé dans l'obscurité. Les paupières s'ouvrent et se ferment rapidement tentant de chasser la sensation, il croit voir le renard sourire s'il était possible.

A nouveau, Naruto se sèche brisant l'envoûtement avant de revenir vers lui vêtu de lin blanc.

— Tu es réveillé ? Comment te sens-tu ?

— Je souffre moins que ce matin… pourquoi es-tu coupé au menton ?

Comment expliquer le rituel du sacre. Celui que vit le voyant quand il rencontre un frère inconnu. Seuls, les initiés connaissent les secrets des écoles de mystère. Il faut être du temple, un maître ou un marqué. Naruto aimerait témoigner, lui raconter Yugido, le jardin à la voute ciselée, les lynx à robe bleutée et les tortues Crystal. Il soupire…

— Une coupure due à une roche quand je me suis faufilé dans le goulot…

— Hum… serais-tu maladroit ?

Naruto se tend, oui c'est un fait, il est parfois brusque et maladroit. C'est dérangeant de l'entendre dire par un inconnu, même si en occurrence cette remarque ne s'appuie pas sur la vérité. Sasuke ne laisse pas son rire s'évader devant le visage qui trahit les pensées intimes de son sauveur. Quel piètre assassin ferait-il ? Kakashi en arracherait son masque et Itachi sourirait, il en a la certitude. Lui-même se retient, c'est agaçant et rafraichissant à la fois.

— Une invité dinera avec nous ce soir.

Surprise, interrogation, crainte, tout passe rapidement dans les pupilles sombres avant qu'elles ne reflètent cette impassible neutralité qui le protège et assoit son pouvoir de persuasion.

— Qui vient-te visiter ?

— … Yugido, l'enfant à la robe de deuil…

Une voyante alors… est-ce que le berceau est maison des neufs voyants de par le monde ? Itachi lui a pourtant appris que le maître-sorcier Gara vivait à Suna. Il se souvient de ces interminables leçons de géopolitique donné par son frère.

Son frère… est-il vivant, où a-t-il été emmené… Une peine sans nom le submerge, il doit le chercher, le sauver. Oubliant son corps meurtri, il cherche à se relever et serre les dents sous la vague douloureuse qui vient ravager son dos.

Naruto se précipite pour le soulager, inquiet par son souffle coupé.

— Sasuke, nous devons parler de mes visions, tu dois te raconter.

L'homme blessé tremble sous les assauts qui brûlent et martèlent sa chair torturée. Il ferme les yeux, s'écroulant sur sa couche et tente de calmer sa respiration qui s'est accélérée après son interruption. Que Naruto lui laisse un peu de répit. La caresse douce sur sa tempe et ses cheveux l'apaisent. Le voile d'obscurité qui avait manqué de l'engouffrer s'évanouit et l'esprit clair, il peut à présent réfléchir. Il ne dévoilera que ce qu'il peut perdre.

— Je suis Uchiwa Sasuke, seconde lame du clan de l'éventail et frère de l'Hokage Uchiwa Itachi de Konoha.

* * *

**Suite au prochain épisode**


	3. Il était une fois le destin

**Disclaimer** : propriété intellectuelle : M. Kishimoto que je remercie pour l'emprunt

**Résumé** : Naruto a traversé le désert pour trouver Sasuke, l'homme que sa divinité lui demande de sauver. Leurs premières heures forgent un lien encore invisible.

**RAR :**

NSF : cela ne me dérange pas que tu t'exprime de cette façon, le principal, c'est que tu puisses partager ce que tu veux dire. Donc pas de soucis ^^

**Info :**

Extrêmement en retard vous me direz, je vous répondrais : quel sens de l'observation et la conclusion est irréfutable ! Je suis complètement à la bourre… Mais je n'ai pas oublié. Donc voici un nouveau petit chapitre avec un gros désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps.

Izakaya : version japonaise du pub anglais ou irlandais

Norimono : palanquin de bois fermé (ceux des femmes ne donnent pas le niveau du statut social forcément)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Il était une fois… le destin.**

Ce fut une longue histoire. De celle qui emmène celui qui écoute dans un voyage à travers le temps et l'espace…

Le clan Uchiwa guidé par Madara le premier, dans une longue quête et de nombreuses épreuves, traversant les terres sauvages jusqu'au pays du Feu où il s'installa. Leur honneur et leur force mis au service du clan régnant, les Senju et son Shodaïme Hashirama et puis leur ordination au titre suprême de Seconde lame de l'Hokage…

La grande guerre qui vint refaçonner ce monde, la disparition des Senju, les nouveaux « Hokage » nés des familles influentes et le grand retour. Celui dans lequel tous les citoyens de Konoha comme du pays crurent avec le Yondaïme, Minato soleil de Konoha, l'Éclair Jaune comme on l'appelle encore aujourd'hui.

Longue histoire teintée d'hommes qui dessinèrent le pays, son esprit, son peuple, sa croyance et ses nobles buts. Et puis… la nuit du désespoir… cette nuit qui marqua le changement, la nuit de la disparition de Minato, sa femme Kushina et son fils nouveau né.

Lors d'une tempête que les sages n'avaient pu prophétiser, le feu était tombé sur les maisons, dévastant les champs autour du village, le vent brûlant avait traversé les ruelles faisant crépiter et gonfler les feux qui avaient alors enflammé les papiers de riz et les bambous. Les vieux criaient que l'esprit du Renard cherchait son représentant. Dans cette tourmente, les hommes du Feu entendirent. Quelques années plus tard, ils se rappelèrent cette triste nuit en regardant un petit garçon orphelin trainer dans les rues de Konoha, un petit garçon dont les joues portaient de singulières moustaches, signe d'un marqué.

La Seconde Lame de l'Hokage dut prendre la relève et assurer la survivance du pays. Madara le second, descendant direct du premier vint s'assoir sur le siège sculpté en forme de flamme. Mais rien ne fut plus pareil, les parents de Sasuke dont le père était frère du nouvel Hokage furent assassinés quelques temps après ce désastre. Madara ne régna pas longtemps, atteint d'une maladie irréversible, il s'éteignit quelques années plus tard, Itachi prit à son tour le titre.

Les ombres ont recouvert la flamme du Feu depuis la nuit du désespoir et maintenant ce coup d'État. Son frère et lui battus, torturés puis séparés… transportés comme des marchandises dans des « norimono » de femme, des morts en sursis brutalisés et humiliés par des geôliers qui le jetèrent dans ce désert après plusieurs jours de marche.

Sasuke s'est trainé sur le sable corrosif jusqu'aux roches, espérant vivre encore un peu… au fur et à mesure des heures, penser la mort, penser la vie, penser la vengeance, penser retrouver son frère, penser qu'il faut se faire une raison et peut être se préparer à partir sans avoir accompli quoique ce soit pour que l'on se souvienne qu'un jour il fut Sasuke uchiwa, seconde lame de l'Hokage.

De l'eau tiède, des mains respectueuses et un nouvel espoir… vivant… pour accomplir son devoir.

D'idées sur celui qui a orchestré le coup d'État, il n'en a malheureusement pas. Enfin… Naruto pense qu'il ne les dévoilera pas mais la culpabilité qui traverse ses pupilles parle pour lui.

Pour la voix de Kyuubi, c'est une grande fresque où reviennent deux homes particuliers : Madara le Second et Orochimaru, le maîtres des livres de la cité, grand conseiller de l'Hokage. Il ne veut surtout pas s'arrêter sur cet enfant qui surgit après la nuit du désespoir.

Ces deux figures masculines apparaissent et disparaissent selon les événements mais semblent être toujours présents lors des grands moments, elles interviennent et Konoha se redessine à nouveau à chaque fois.

Le silence s'installe pour un temps, Naruto pense au message de Yugido. Le maître des livres pourrait très bien s'apparenter à l'homme aux marques mauves… Même si Sasuke semble être plus en retenue quand il parle d'Orochimaru, il faut que Naruto sache, en sache un peu plus…

— Sasuke, as-tu reconnu des hommes de votre clan ou de la garde des Anbu de la cité dans tes tortionnaires ?

L'homme réfléchit alors que Naruto l'aide à s'assoir confortablement. Y avait-il des hommes sous son commandement… non. Aucunes voix n'étaient familières, seul l'accent l'a interpellé, comme un accent du Nord.

— Non, je crois qu'ils venaient du Nord, peut-être au-delà de la frontière, du pays du riz. Je me souviens que le chef était appelé Kabuto… oui c'est cela !

— Et bien, c'est un bon début, des hommes d'Oto…

— Des hommes d'Oto ?

— Mon maître Jiraya m'a parlé d'un groupe connu sous le nom de « L'anneau du Serpent », son grand maître se fait appeler Kabuto… C'est un savant, il connait les plantes et leurs vertus sur les cadavres… Il fut connu un temps comme un des plus grands médecins du pays avant d'être accusé d'empoissonnement sur son mentor Nanigashi. Enfin… c'est ce qu'on raconte chez tous les herboristes.

— Dis-moi Sasuke, votre maître des livres, a-t-il les yeux cerclés de mauve ?

L'expression qui jusqu'à là était ouverte se fit dure presque agressive. Sasuke se ferma en quelques secondes, il détourna la tête, ignorant Naruto avant de cracher d'un ton de commandement de le laisser se reposer.

En colère et blessé, Naruto se leva brusquement pour aller vers le feu et les provisions. Sasuke l'avait rejeté froidement, il l'avait congédié comme un serviteur déplacé. Pourtant cette réaction démontrait un lien ou une histoire entre la Seconde Lame et le maître des livres plus sûrement que si Sasuke s'était confié. Mais cette façon de parler ne faisait que réveiller les nombreux souvenirs des rejets du paria qu'il était. La douleur... il voulait se cacher, il préféra se taire et montrer son dos à l'homme…

Sous ses paupières closes, Sasuke cachait sa peur et sa culpabilité. Il s'est qu'il devra s'excuser… chacun son tour… Sa main se referma sur elle-même…

Le maître des livres… devenu maître de sa vie après l'assassinat de ses parents. Raconter à Naruto, non ! L'homme est comme un magicien sombre qui envoute et séduit. Il rassure et effraie tour à tour.

C'est un serpent blanc dont le venin ronge doucement la volonté. Celui qui n'y prend garde, finit esclave se croyant libre. Corps manipulé sans esprit que celui de l'homme aux yeux mauves. Sasuke sait qu'il a été l'un deux, un fantôme de ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Pourtant pour la voix de Kyuubi… il aimerait remonter le temps et tout faire autrement !

Il prend une longue respiration, il est devant un marqué et pas n'importe lequel alors… Dans un chuchotement, il reprend finalement.

— Le maître des livres se nome Orochimaru, il a bien les yeux cerclés de mauve. Il est grand conseiller du clan et de l'Hokage depuis mon oncle Madara.

Naruto percevant le murmure s'était rapproché tout en évitant de regarder l'homme contre la paroi. Il attendit devant lui qui gardait pourtant les yeux fermés.

— Il est le gardien de la grande bibliothèque de Konoha, c'est un alchimiste connu qui fut le médecin personnel de mes parents…

— Et ?

— Il a pris soin de moi à leur mort. Il a été pour un temps mon mentor aussi… C'est un homme de grande connaissances autant politiques que médicales, stratégiques qu'artistiques.

Quelques secondes s'égrenèrent sur la musique du feuillage du Sangre qui dansait sous une bise venant des hauteurs.

— C'est un homme dangereux, il est adepte des arts sombres…

Naruto s'accroupit s'approchant de Sasuke pour lui remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille, le jeune homme tressaillit sous le geste… D'une voix douce et dénuée de jugement, il dit :

— Et tu t'en veux d'avoir suivi cet homme un temps, n'est-ce pas !... Il t'a peut-être fait miroiter que tu pourrais avoir un contact avec tes parents, te faire traverser le voile…

Une main ferme et pourtant légèrement tremblante arrêta le geste alors que les sombres pupilles plongèrent dans la mer bleue. Les mots furent brusques comme des coups que l'on voudrait imprimer dans la chair pour qu'ils ne puissent jamais s'effacer par la suite.

— Tu n'y es pas… il n'y a pas de moyen pour passer du monde des vivants au monde des morts, tout du moins pas en cherchant à faire revenir les morts, non ! … J'ai été séduit… comme on le serait d'une femme… Il m'a consolé à chaque fois, m'a montré l'étendu de son savoir et le pouvoir que l'on peut en retirer. Il m'a promis la tête des assassins de mes parents. Et je l'ai cru… et je l'ai désiré aussi…

Une larme roula lentement sur la peau nacrée.

— Mon frère était si occupé… j'étais si seul…

Un pouce vola cette larme alors que Naruto fronçait les sourcils. Désirer un homme qui vous enchante par sa sagesse, sa connaissance et son mystère, il connaissait cela. Au temple, le peintre avait si… il comprenait, oui il comprenait.

— Sasuke, regardes-moi ! Il n'y a pas une vérité, un chemin, une voie… Chacun de nous existe dans l'instant, aussi différent qu'il le sera l'instant d'après… Ce qui fut avec cet homme n'est plus. Peut-être… peut-être qu'aujourd'hui ce que tu en retires, te rends plus sage. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Y avait-il un sort, une drogue ou une magie pour que Sasuke connu pour sa réserve et sa maîtrise, se soit confié à cet homme, perdu au fin fond d'un désert. Un paria, un marqué qui parle comme le plus sage des hommes le ferait !

Et quels mots ! De ceux qui offrent la rédemption à ceux qui marchent sous le lourd fardeau de la culpabilité. Il n'était pas nécessaire de dévoiler les détails de cette relation étrange et douloureuse. Pas nécessaire de faire remonter à l'esprit, les souvenirs de ces moments parfois si excitants et repoussants à la fois. Ces mots permettaient de traverser les années pour arriver aux jours du choix de prendre de la distance avec le maître des livres. Regardant différemment, entendant autrement l'homme qu'il avait adulé et suivi, il avait vu un autre visage. Il était revenu à son frère et à son espion Kakashi.

Naruto le redonnait à lui-même, dans ce qu'il avait été, un enfant seul… écrasé par le chagrin, cherchant l'ancrage rassurant d'une main consolante, d'une écoute et d'une attention tournée vers lui avec affection. Orochimaru avait été cet homme. Tour à tour, père, frère puis mentor et étrange séducteur avant de devenir étranger à la pensée voilée et aux buts obscurs.

Aujourd'hui, Sasuke était à une nouvelle croisée de chemin. Accompagné par un nouveau compagnon à qui il se devait de faire confiance ou bien… Ou bien tourner les talons après son rétablissement et marcher seul pour sauver son frère. Le regard de Naruto ne mentait pas et son cœur lui disait de suivre l'homme, de suivre la voix de Kyuubi, de suivre l'enfant démon.

— Naruto, la nuit tombe et ton invité devrait arriver, le repas est-il prêt ?

Son regard était un tantinet supérieur mais ses lèvres s'incurvaient légèrement, ne pouvant cacher ce fin sourire, ce signe de confiance. Alors Naruto fut surpris, il lui fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre que la gravité n'était plus, que la discussion pour l'instant était close. Retroussant son nez, une moue au bout des lèvres en signe de protestation sur cette cavalière façon de clore le sujet, il grogna un Sasuke qui finit malgré lui dans un éclat de rire.

— Bien Seconde Lame de l'Hokage, puisque c'est ainsi, il en sera fait comme il vous plaira et pour vous point de repas lourd, potage fait d'eau de pluie et d'air chaud du désert !

Dans une entente agréable, il se tourna vers les provisions qu'il se mit à préparer en chantant un joyeux air grivois appris dans les nombreux Izakaya qu'il a visités avec Jiraya.

La table improvisée donnait une allure de repas de fête, les œufs pochés dans le lait de soja fumaient encore. Ils reposaient sur un tapis de riz parfumé. Le soja avait été travaillé en pâte avec les nèfles laissant une agréable senteur aromatique se répandre dans le sanctuaire. Du thé frémissant était versé délicatement par Naruto dans les bols que Yugido avait apportés alors que le feu dansait joyeusement dans son âtre.

S'il y avait à faire une remarque, surement cela aurait à voir avec l'attitude désinvolte et séductrice de la femme blonde qui se lavait actuellement sous la cascade. Nue, magnifique, ses formes courbes et généreuses dévoilées étaient à elles seules une invitation. De temps en temps elle lançait un regard chaud et énamouré sur Naruto qui continuait son travail sans y réagir. En gestes gracieux et languissants, elle laissait le savon suivre les arabesques sombres que faisaient les deux lames noires du Nibi sur son corps.

Sasuke aurait pu se perdre sur la peinture vivante mais son esprit s'était rebellé au premier regard charmeur suivi d'un petit rire coquin alors que la belle femme s'était retournée. Son frère, s'il avait été présent lui aurait asséné un regard las agrémenté d'un « petit bougon fou » qui n'aurait sans doute pas amélioré son humeur. L'obscurité dangereuse avec laquelle son regard suivit ce petit jeu depuis qu'elle avait quitté son distille rendait l'atmosphère lourde de tension agressive.

Yugido finit par sortir de la vasque et se sécha. Elle glissa dans une robe de lin où des fils d'argent dessinaient la course d'un chat après une étoile. La robe la parait comme une prêtresse, laissant ses épaules et ses bras nus. Elle laissa ses cheveux libres flotter sur son dos accrochant la lumière du feu du sanctuaire, ils étaient bien plus clairs que ceux de Naruto qui retrouvaient cette teinte chaude de cuivre fondu. Quand elle fut prête, elle vint s'installer d'un pas lent avec les jeunes hommes.

Gracieuse et dangereuse, elle attendit que Naruto soit assis en tailleur avant de se coucher sur le sol, faisant reposer sa tête sur sa cuisse. Elle ferma les yeux en ronronnant presque. Ses doigts vinrent jouer un instant sur le poignet de Naruto en caresses légères. Il ne les délogea pas, continuant tranquillement de servir le riz.

Le malaise prit Sasuke alors que sa respiration se faisait plus bruyante, il ressentait une colère mêlée de crainte. Ce jeu était déconcertant et un brin provocant alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas ou peu. Mais alors qu'il allait en faire la remarque, les yeux de Yugido s'ouvrirent, il crut regarder un chat, une voix caverneuse mais féminine raisonna tout d'un coup.

— Enfant possessif, qui penses-tu donc être pour juger mon marqué quand il ne fait que montrer son affection et son respect au neuvième : Kyuubi, le renard céleste aux neuf queues !

La bouche de Sasuke se referma sans un son. Il avait oublié les enseignements, la danse de Yugido sous sa douche avait eu ce but surement. Le reflet d'argent et de feu qui traversait régulièrement les pupilles de Yugido et Naruto attestaient pourtant de la présence des grands esprits ce soir.

Ce même regard embrasé de flammes le fixait maintenant, Kyuubi allait-il faire entendre sa voix ? La surprise le rattrapa quand le rire de Naruto fouetta l'air comme ses nerfs tendus. Yugido se redressa, s'installant normalement et riant elle aussi. Naruto se calma et dit :

— T'inquiètes Sasuke, ils en ont fini avec toi, ils voulaient te tester un peu.

Se décontractant, Sasuke prit le temps avant de répondre. Ce mélange de crainte à laquelle il n'avait pu donner une raison, ce mécontentement envers la femme et ses jeux de charme et la passivité de Naruto l'avaient agacé et malmené.

— Quel jeu…

Peu ravi dans être la victime, puisant dans sa maitrise acquise à travers l'éducation d'excellence du clan, Sasuke espérait peut être pour la toute première fois que ses émotions resteraient cachées. Il était vulnérable et encore faible, il s'en voulait d'être si déstabilisé depuis son sauvetage. Il ne remarqua pas le doux regarde de Naruto, ni celui affectueux de Yugido. Elle prit la parole cherchant à rassurer et alléger l'ambiance chargée.

— Quand un humain intéresse un esprit, celui-ci l'observe et aime à le tester… Il y a une part de joie enfantine qui vit dans chaque être, elle émane des hauteurs divines. On racontait dans mon village qu'une partie de l'univers était né d'éclats de rire des Dieux même. Il est dit aussi que les esprits de la nature confèrent à chacun de leurs représentants leurs essences et leurs traits. N'as-tu jamais souri devant le poulain trop curieux qui sursaute quand il découvre le lapin dans les herbes Sasuke ? Ne le prend pas mal, c'est sans offense, un esprit lit au-delà de la forme. A travers ton action ou ta réaction, il peut voir les profondeurs de la pensée qui les fait naître…

— Ce que j'ai ressenti était à la fois contradictoire et sans raison apparente…

— Tu rentres dans les mystères des marqués… Si tu veux que Naruto vive à Konoha, il te faudra savoir quand tu te retires parce que l'esprit est présent… mais ton voyage commence à peine…

— Tu parles comme si tu connaissais la suite…

— Vous partirez après moi. Ton corps est encore faible mais les marques auront disparu dans deux jours. Vous allez retrouver Jiraya, je le sais… et c'est tout ce qui m'est donné à savoir. Je sais aussi qu'il y a dans l'entourage de votre clan un homme aux yeux marqués de mauve qui fait de la nécromancie.

— Orochimaru… Je l'ai surpris lors d'un rituel mais il ne m'a pas vu.

— En es-tu sur Sasuke ?

— Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus mais ce coup d'État fait naître mes doutes.

— Bien… c'est le temps du plaisir maintenant, mangeons et partageons nos souvenirs… Naruto ?

Un sourire joyeux et des yeux pétillants de bêtises répondirent pour lui. Il en avait des histoires à partager.

Le repas fut entrecoupé de rire, Yugido racontait les péripéties de certains frères marqués, parfois Naruto intervenait précisant quelques détails. La fois ou Gara, plus petit que sa gourde de sable à l'époque, y avait caché une peinture de sa mère. Voulant la ressortir, il s'était glissé à l'intérieur et s'était retrouvé nageant dans une mer de sable infinie sans pouvoir en sortir. C'est sa grande Tante Chiyo qui l'en extirpa, lui expliquant que la gourde était d'essence divine, l'objet était magique. Le petit bonhomme de cinq ans mécontent dut trouver une autre cache pour ses trésors après cela, dans ses moments de colère par la suite, il promettait à tous ceux qui lui disaient non d'être fourrer dans sa gourde à jamais confirmant ainsi le conte qui racontait que le sable s'abreuvait du sang des impies.

Sasuke apprit ainsi comment un Naruto de 11 ans s'était retrouvé pendu par les pieds au dessus d'un petit tas de dango à cause de sa gourmandise. L'esprit Renard qui lui apprenait alors à se concentrer, lui avait promis comme récompense ces délicieuses sucreries mais l'enfant pensant être plus rusé avait tenté de les manger sans faire son exercice. Quand son maître Jiraya le trouva, il pendait lamentablement au dessus de son plaisir en râlant. Les nuages passèrent et les miroitantes friandises disparurent laissant le garçon surpris et coite. On ne pouvait être plus rusé que le Renard avisé dont la carotte pour le travail n'était qu'illusion.

Quand à Yugido, grande pipelette dans son jeune âge, pour ne pas avoir su garder son secret, Nibi décida qu'elle ne ferait que ronronner. Elle dut garder la bouche fermer une journée entière pour éviter que les gens du village entendent ce ronronnement de félin.

Il semblait que les grands esprits ne commençaient à tester les forces de combat et la force de l'esprit que bien plus tard quand les marqués rentraient dans leur adolescence. Ils avaient tendance à se comporter plutôt comme des parents attentifs et ludiques avec une jeune portée curieuse et joyeuse dans les premières années de leurs élus.

C'était un autre monde fait de magie et de rire, de douceur et de grandes frayeurs où le réconfort passait par la chaleur d'un chakra qui recouvrait le corps comme une couverture duveteuse. Des chants anciens pour s'endormir le soir, des secrets à ne partager qu'avec ceux qui vivaient la même chose. Pourtant Sasuke entendait aussi le fardeau et la solitude humaine à travers ces souvenirs. Un être immatériel qui compensait les souffrances du rejet, du jugement. C'était être élu… c'était être paria.

* * *

**Suite au prochain épisode**


End file.
